Second Chances
by kibou hope
Summary: HPIY crossover. Kagome has finished her journey in the Feudal Era. What she doesn't know is that another one lies ahead of her. Another journey filled with dangers, secrets, newfound powers, new friends and enemies, and a second chance at love. HPKH RWHG
1. Chapter 1: Ending to a Journey

A/N- I don't often like to go along with the bunch of crossovers that everyone seems to be doing (ex. YYH/IY HP/IY) But I read some of them, and they were **really** lame and boring. Kagome gets sent to Hogwarts for no good reason, and like she and Harry (or Draco or whoever) fall in love at first sight. So I decided to try and write a Harry Potter/ Inuyasha crossover to see if I could do better. Hope I do:)

By the way, if I offended anyone who is actually writing a HP/IY crossover with the author's note above, I'm really sorry. I didn't say that **all** HP/IY fanfics were lame, just some of the ones that I had read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to J.K Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. The rest of this story however, **does** belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1- Ending to a Journey

"Kagome-chan, watch out!"

Kagome whipped her head around and jumped away just in time to avoid a tentacle which struck the ground where she had been moments ago. Hiraikotsu whizzed through the air, slicing through it. Sango came running in.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine, Sango-chan." A flash of movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Sango-chan, look out!"

Kagome threw herself in front of Sango and held up her hands subconsciously. A blast of blinding white light shot out from her hands. It hit a mass of tentacles, which had been aiming at them. They were purified instantly.

Sango stared at Kagome.

"Wha-"

Kagome stared at her hands.

"Discovered some of your powers, haven't you?" An emotionless voice said as an arrow zipped through the air, purifying a clump of tentacles.

Kagome whirled around. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo stood, surrounded by her shinidamachu, and holding her yumi. A full quiver of arrows was slung across one shoulder. "Hello, my reincarnation."

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked heatedly.

"To help defeat Naraku, of course." Kikyo replied.

They all turned towards the battle scene.

Inuyasha was attacking Naraku furiously with Tetsusaiga. On the other side, Sesshoumaru was doing the same with Toukijin. The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands had joined them a few weeks ago, right before the final battle. Of course, he had been met with an angry and extremely stubborn Inuyasha, but after few "sits" and some negotiations, he had grudgingly accepted Sesshoumaru and his companions.

Miroku was fighting against Kanna, who strangely enough, was unwilling to suck Miroku's soul into her mirror. Perhaps another spawn of Naraku was gaining a mind of her own.

Kirara and Shippo teamed up together, soaring through the sky filled with miasma. Shippo fired out foxfire tirelessly while Kirara bit and slashed at the bloodthirsty youkai that swarmed the sky.

Rin and Jaken sat on Ah-Un's back, fighting off the saimyoushou. Jaken fired streams of fire from his staff while Ah-Un blasted the saimyoushou and any youkai that got too close, with beams of energy.

Kouga and his wolf pack were fighting against Kagura. He had given the shards in his legs to Kagome, and was now trying to fight without them. However, Kagura had no intention of actually fighting, so she purposely sent her attacks just a little bit behind Kouga. He sensed this and put on a great show of kicks and punches that always seemed to halt just before they hit Kagura.

Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo leapt into battle. They fought their way through the masses of tentacles until they were fighting side by side with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"This is it Naraku!" Inuyasha cried. "You're going down!"

Naraku laughed a sinister laugh. "Fool, did you really believe that I would let you bring me down so easily?" A purple barrier flared around his body.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted. The Wind Scar headed straight for Naraku, but was reflected back.

Naraku chortled. "Pathetic hanyou, your Wind Scar will not work on my barriers." However, his laughter turned into a cry of anger when he saw two arrows zipping through the air, heading straight at him.

The two arrows pierced through the barrier, one headed for the nearly complete Shikon no Tama, while the other headed for his heart.

"Noooo!" Naraku howled as he felt his body become purified by the holy energy in the two arrows. A blinding white light engulfed him. When it cleared, all that remained of the once mighty Naraku was the chunk of Shikon, resting on the ground.

Kagome walked slowly over, and taking her sliver of the jewel, fused it with the chunk that Naraku had. Immediately, two things happened.

Dead souls flew out of Kikyo's body as she collapsed onto the ground. One of them flew back into Kagome who glowed briefly as her soul returned to her body.

And a pure pink aura flared out from the complete Shikon, engulfing Kagome, and lifting her off the ground.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried, sheathing Tetsusaiga and catching her in his arms. He gently brushed away her windswept bangs. "Kikyo…" He hugged her lifeless body tightly.

A dull ache came over Kagome's heart as she looked upon this tender scene. She had long accepted that Inuyasha's heart belonged to the undead miko, and so the pain was now nothing more than an ache, a longing.

The Shikon no Tama pulsed in Kagome's hand as her hair whipped around her face. She could sense the two souls in the jewel. The youkai's soul was trying to influence her with its evil, while Midoriko's soul seemed to just be patiently waiting for her wish.

Kagome turned to look at each of her friends.

Sango was crouched over Kohaku, sobs racking her body. Kohaku, after regaining his memories, had taken out the Shikon shard from his back and given it to Kagome. During the battle, a barrier Kagome had put up with the help of Miroku had protected his body. Now, the barrier was gone and Sango's tears spilled freely onto his lifeless form. Miroku stood over Sango, his happiness at the Kazaana having disappeared clouded with his sadness for Sango. Kirara stood protectively over the two of them but her ears were drooped. Shippo was curled up against one of Kirara's legs, exhausted. He had seen bloodshed before but somehow, this battle had sobered him.

Sesshoumaru was standing as emotionless as ever. His usually spotless kimono was splattered with blood. Rin clung tightly to one of his legs. Jaken and Ah-Un sat next to them, worn out from the fight.

Kouga knelt by his pack, tending to their wounds. Ginta and Hakku's breathing were shallow, and many of his wolves had deep gashes in theirs sides.

Kagura and Kanna stood off from the rest of the group.

And Kagome knew.

She knew what her wish would be. She had come to know all of her friends from this era well, and she knew that deep down, each of them held a desire, a wish.

She would grant that wish.

The Shikon pulsed again and this time it picked up on Kagome's innermost thoughts. It began to glow.

Tendrils of pink energy stretched out from the bubble Kagome was encased in. They headed for Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo's body began to glow a soft pink, which stretched out and enclosed Inuyasha too. Magenta stripes appeared on each side of his face and blue stripes ran down each wrist. His puppy ears disappeared, only to be replaced by elegant elfin ears. A blue crescent appeared on his forehead, marking him as royalty. Yet he did not notice any of these changes as he happily hugged his love.

Kikyo still looked the same, but her human ears had disappeared and were replaced by elfin ears. Her nails had turned into claws, but she did not have a symbol on her forehead, marking that she was not of noble birth. Pink stripes ran down each cheek.

The two lovers looked at Kagome, their eyes thanking her for bringing happiness to them. But she was not looking at them anymore.

Her eyes now rested on the woman who she had come to regard as her sister. Sango was still crying, but this time, the tears were of joy. She hugged her brother tightly, as if she was afraid that if she let go, she would lose him again. Miroku smiled and Kirara, now in her smaller form, trilled happily. Shippo was snuggled up against his father's pelt, surrounded by a glowing foxfire. She wished that she could have brought his father back, but Kami seemed to not allow it. They all turned to Kagome with looks of gratitude and happiness.

She looked away and smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru's group. Sesshoumaru was staring at his right arm, as if in wonder. He looked directly at Kagome and a brief flash of gratitude flickered across his face. He nodded, almost in acknowledgement. Kagome smiled, and accepted that, knowing that the Taiyoukai would not go farther than that.

She looked away to Kouga and grinned. She had granted Kouga's speed again, as he had been quite miserable without it. He was now laughing and whirling Ginta and Hakku, whose wounds had been healed, around. His wolves howled joyously and ran around the three.

Kagome turned to Kagura and Kanna and smiled. Kagura had her hand on her chest in amazement. She could feel her heart beating again. Kanna was emotionless but Kagome saw gratitude in her eyes. Kagura smiled, a real smile now, at Kagome and her scarlet eyes shined with unshed tears.

Kagome smiled softly and closed her eyes. Her task here was done. Her journey finished, and she was standing at the end of her path. She knew that she would never able to return to this era again, and knew that she must say goodbye.

"Kagome."

She opened her eyes.

Inuyasha was standing up now, one arm wrapped loosely around Kikyo.

"You're going?"

She nodded sadly, wishing it were not the answer, wishing she could lie.

His eyes glistened. "Will we meet again?"

Kagome looked around at all her friends. "Maybe...if Fate is kind...Maybe we will meet again."

Her eyes now fell upon her human friends. Sango and Miroku. She knew that she probably wouldn't ever see them again. Her other friends were youkai, and they would live to see her in the future. But her friend the taijiya, and the houshi, would not live that long.

"Sango… Miroku… maybe I will meet you in your future lives…"

Sango was crying again, but out of sadness now. Miroku held her tightly, but his eyes were also sad. Both had come to love the girl from the future with her kind and forgiving ways.

Kagome gripped the Shikon a little tighter. Two tendrils of energy spiraled out from it and entwined themselves around Sango and Miroku. They glowed briefly as the energy seemed to be absorbed into their bodies. Kagome did not know what the jewel had done, but knew it had done it for a reason.

A tear slipped down Kagome's check. She knew this was it. It was time to go.

The Shikon pulsed again in her hands and it glowed even brighter. The energy Kagome had been encased in started to whirl, and the portal to the future opened as the power from the jewel whirled faster and faster.

"Kagome!" The last thing she heard was Inuyasha shouting her name.

* * *

Well... 1st chappie done. How do you like it? I didn't touch on Harry Potter at all in this chap, I was wrapping up the end of Kagome's travels in the past. The next chapter will do a bit more explaining.

Oh and the final battle with Naraku, I haven't watched the parts in the anime about Hakureizan (sp?). So this chapter was written without those episodes in mind. And yes, in this story, Kagura is still alive.

Review please! I usually review your stories if you do mine.

Ja mata ne

kibou hope


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a New Journey

A/N- Ok. I know Kagome should be almost 17 by the time her journey in the Feudal Era ends, since she was 15 when it started. But, that would mean putting her in her 7th year at Hogwarts. So, just for the sake of the story, she is 15, going to her 5th year. And also, she fell into the well at 13. Ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. The rest of this story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2- Start of a New Journey

A cool autumn breeze swept through the courtyard of a shrine. Under a giant tree, a young woman practiced with her katana, her raven tresses floating in the wind. She wore the traditional red and white garb of a miko. The blade of her katana flashed in the sunlight as she thrust and slashed, going through basic practice movements. Her cerulean orbs were dreamy and misted, as if she was in another world.

"Nee-chan!" A young boy with messy black hair ran into the courtyard.

The girl smiled. "Hey, Souta." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Nee-chan, Okaa-san wants you to come in for lunch." Souta said.

"Ok," The girl said as she sheathed her katana.

"Come on, nee-chan!" Souta shouted as he dragged the girl into the house.

---

Ms. Higurashi smiled as she saw her two children come through the door, chatting away happily. Her elder child, Kagome, was a girl of 15. Her younger child, Souta, was 9. Souta was a normal and happy 3rd grader. As for Kagome, well, that was a different story.

On her 13th birthday, Kagome had gone into the well house to search for their cat, Buyo. A centipede youkai had burst out of the sealed well and had dragged Kagome in with her. Kagome had discovered that she was the reincarnation of a powerful miko named Kikyo, and that she was the Keeper of the legendary Shikon no Tama. Kagome had accidentally broken the jewel, and unsealed a stubborn hanyou named Inuyasha. So, her travels in the past had begun.

"Mmm…oden!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat down. She picked up her chopsticks and began to dig in ravenously.

Her family stared at her.

"What?" She asked, her mouth full. "I trained the whole morning!"

Her family laughed.

---

"Whew, I'm stuffed!" Kagome groaned.

Ms. Higurashi stood up and began to clear away the plates. "Kagome, don't you have to be at Yasuyo's?"

"Ahhh!" Kagome sprang up and ran for her room. "I'm late!"

A few minutes later, she ran out the door with her katana, and her bow and arrows slung over one shoulder. "Bye Souta, bye Okaa-san, bye Jii-chan!"

Ms. Higurashi shook her head.

---

Kagome arrived at Yasuyo's, panting. She pushed open the gate, and walked into the courtyard. Yasuyo was waiting.

"You're late." She commented.

"I'm sorry…"

"Never mind now, you remember what I have taught you?" Yasuyo unsheathed her katana.

Kagome nodded.

"Very well, let's get started." She struck with her katana and Kagome blocked it.

---

A few hours later, they both sat down under the shade of a tree and rested. Kagome sat quietly, dwelling on how far she had come in a few months.

After the Shikon had sent her home, she had locked herself in her room and cried for a few days. After she came out, Kagome had plunged herself into training. Maybe she couldn't visit the Feudal Era again, but that didn't mean she couldn't relive in different ways.

Kagome had sought out an old miko who lived at another shrine close to her. Two years ago, she wouldn't have been able to tell her apart from a youkai, but two years in the past had sharpened her senses enough. Yasuyo had taken Kagome under her wing and had trained her in the arts of a miko.

In the past, Kagome had received some basic miko training from Kaede. She had some knowledge of plants and herbs, and Yasuyo was pleased with her first attempts at healing. Under Yasuyo's guidance, Kagome had quickly improved. Now well versed in herblore, she was able to concoct healing potions to heal almost any injury or sickness.

Yasuyo also guided Kagome in the art of battle and combat. She helped Kagome focus her miko powers, which in the past, only responded to strong emotions. Kagome nurtured those powers until she could call upon them with little or no thought. Because of the Shikon, which for some strange reason, had not disappeared but still resided within her body, her powers were much greater than that of a normal miko. Kagome also improved greatly in her archery. Her arrows, which once had required lots of concentration and power, now were almost a reflex and needed only a spark of power. Her aim was now very accurate, due to the grueling hours she'd spent training, until sometimes she felt her arm would drop right off. She could now even shoot the leaves off a tree, which she did sometimes, just to show off in front of Souta. Kagome was also taught in various types of weapons, including the katana. She had found an ancient katana hidden in a shed tucked away in the corner of the shrine. Her grandfather had reluctantly allowed her to take the katana and had shown her how to take care of it.

After Kagome had cleaned away the dust that had gathered over the ages, a plain looking sword sheathed in a black scabbard emerged. She pulled it out and was shocked by the immense power, rolling off the katana in waves. Only three other swords that she knew of had this much power. And they were hanging by the sides of their owners, or so she hoped.

Kagome gently ran a hand down the blade. At the top, near the handle were some kanji characters. Her name. She jumped in surprise. As far as she knew, this katana had been sitting in the shed for as long as the shrine had been standing. Which was very long, stretching back to at least the Feudal Era. She stared at the katana in wonder. How had her name come to be on there?

She sighed. _Add that to the list of things to do. Solve mystery of katana._

Kagome still went to school, but she did not seem to care so much about her studies anymore. Most of her time now was spent training, reading up on the ancient legends, or helping her mother and grandfather around in the house. While she had ignored her grandfather's tales before, she now hung on his every word, hoping to catch some news of her friends.

"Kagome?" Yasuyo said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I have some…news you may want to know about."

Kagome sat up rigidly. "What is it?"

Yasuyo pulled out a think manila parchment envelope. "This came a few days ago. Your mother thought it was best for me to give it to you here"

Kagome took it and examined it carefully. _To Miss Kagome Higurashi, Shinwa Shrine, Tokyo, Japan._ "Whose it from?"

Yasuyo took in a deep breath. "Ok, this may come as a surprise to you…but Kagome…you're not just a miko…you're also…"

"Also a what?"

"…a witch."

Kagome didn't feel any jolt of surprise. No flash of disbelief or anything. Just calm acceptance. Maybe two years in the Feudal Era had taught her that in her lifetime, she should expect plenty of surprises. I mean, what kind of ordinary girl falls into an old well at 13, and finds out that she is the Keeper of the legendary Shikon no Tama, and the reincarnation of a skilled miko, and goes on an epic journey with a stubborn hanyou, reserved taijiya, lecherous monk, orphaned kitsune, and a two-tailed fire neko? Kagome had long accepted that she wasn't ordinary.

Yasuyo was staring at her intently, obviously waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Ok, so what else's new?" Kagome asked calmly.

Yasuyo blinked. "You mean, you're not surprised?"

Kagome laughed. "I think I've long accepted that my life would not be ordinary."

Yasuyo smiled. "Run along then. You've done enough training today, and I think you'd be interested in what your mother has to tell you."

Kagome jumped up, and waving goodbye, ran home.

- - - - -

Kagome burst through the door of her house. "Okaa-san!"

Mrs. Higurashi stood up quickly. "Oh goodness, Kagome, don't shout like that!" When Kagome eyed her accusingly, she sighed and motioned for Kagome to sit down next to her on the sofa.

"You have the letter?"

Kagome nodded and pulled it out.

"Well, go ahead, open it."

Kagome pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

As you are a new transfer student, you will need to have your parent/guardian sign a permission slip for you to be able to visit Hogsmeade.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Questions exploded like fireworks inside Kagome's head. After a few minutes, she spluttered, "Where is this Hogwarts?"

Mrs. Higurashi replied, "It's in London, in England."

"_England?_" Kagome echoed. That was far, farther than she'd ever been. She knew from her geography class at school that it was a big island off the coast of Europe.

Mrs. Higurashi put a calming hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Listen, Kagome. I'll explain everything."

Kagome waited patiently.

"I'm not a witch." Mrs. Higurashi began. "But your father was a wizard. I came from a long line of mikos, although I myself do not have the power. I knew that both your father and my gifts would show up in our children. When you were born, your father took one look at you and immediately knew that you had inherited both our gifts. He wanted you to be sent to Hogwarts at eleven like all magical children, but when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took over and your father died, I took you and fled to my home country of Japan. Here I lived at our family shrine, and had Souta a year later. I sent a letter to Hogwarts explaining that I wanted you to also be trained in your miko abilities and they agreed to keep a close eye on you but not send you a letter. When you fell into the well at 13, I knew that the Shikon no Tama wanted you to fulfill your duty as Guardian and so, I sent another letter to them explaining about this. They agreed once again, to send you the letter once your journeys in the past had finished. And they have kept their word, as you can see."

Kagome blinked and stared at the parchment in her lap. "So I need to attend Hogwarts now?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "It's what your father would have wanted."

Kagome stood up and asked, "When will we be leaving to get my supplies?"

"In a week. I will explain it to Souta, and Jii-chan already knows." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "You need to pack whatever you want to bring with you."

Kagome nodded. "I'll go right now." She sprinted up to her room. But instead of packing up her clothes, she walked over to her window. Looking out, she could see the entire shrine, and farther beyond that, the city of Tokyo. Her gaze fell on the Goshinboku and she smiled. She raced back downstairs and out into the courtyard, and headed for the massive God Tree. Kagome stopped in front of it, and smiling a little sadly, stroked the cracked old bark of the tree. Her fingers passed over a small jagged hole, and she sighed. This was where Inuyasha had been pinned by Kikyo, all those years ago. This tree represented all the memories of her journeys in the past and everything that went along with them. The faces of her friends floated into her mind's eye, and she held back a small sob. A few tears trickled down her cheek. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at the tree. And she smiled.

_You represent my past journeys. And yet… _Kagome turned her face to the sun. _I think I'm about to embark on a new journey. Every bit as exciting and fantastic as my last._

* * *

So… what do you think? Like it? Hope you did.

Truthfully, this chapter was not fun to write. Ugh… I don't like transition chapters. I did my best with it. Sorry it was so late!

By the way, if you haven't noticed, this is pre-OotP.

Review please!

Thanks to kyasarinyume07 for beta-reading this.

Ja ne

kibou hope


End file.
